Daddy Dearest
by Emmers224
Summary: Unexpectedly motherless, Zack and Cody are taken in by their incompetent father. Over a course of 6 months, Kurt realizes the burdens and joys of being a single parent as he struggles to keep his family from hitting rock bottom. A father sons story.
1. Chapter 1

**This just came to me like…last night so I don't have all the details worked out exactly but I hope you all enjoy it. It's going to take place over a course of 6 months (the story that is) and hopefully it won't keep me from updating _The Deadliest Secret. _This is a father son(s) type of story just so you know.**

**Dedication: To my own Dad who first discovered my love of writing when I accidentally left a notebook behind at his house. He read it (much to my embarrassment), thought I had talent, and encouraged me to keep up this hobby I had kept in the dark for so long. This is to you Dad; I wish you were here more often.**

Daddy Dearest

Chapter 1

Devastating News

"Zack, can you please get the phone?"

"Busy," his lump of a brother grunted.

Cody scoffed. "_Busy?_ Doing _what?_ Turning into a couch potato? Oh, yeah that's _real_ productive. Look will you please just do me this one favor and answer the phone? It's breaking my concentration. I need to finish this book before-,''

"_You're _breaking _my_ concentration," Zack cut in, turning up the volume on his MP3 player, drowning out the persistent phone and Cody's voice.

"Oh, you are such an _ass_," Cody growled angrily, even though his brother was deaf to the stream of insults pouring out of his mouth.

Furious, he jerked away form the kitchen table and resisting the strong temptation to give Zack a firm smack upside the head, answered the phone.

Smirking, Zack flipped onto his stomach to watch his twin yank the cordless off the base. Cody narrowed his eyes in disgust at his brother and gave the receiver a stiff "Hello?" while turning his back on the lazy boy, he was reluctant to call brother.

Zack popped one of his ear phones out, curious to see who was calling at this time. While, Nickelback, Leader of Men, blared in one ear the other was in tuned to the conversation Cody was suddenly immersed in.

"Who is it?" he shouted, not caring if the caller could here him on the other end.

Cody frantically flapped his arms at him, motioning him to shut up. His face had suddenly gone pale and his eyes were wide and stunned. He gripped the cordless so tightly it was a sheer miracle the thing didn't crack in protest. His eyes flicked to his brother who had lost interest and was nonchalantly plugging the other ear phone back in. He didn't know of the horror Cody was having to listen to as the sympathetic officer gently told him his mother was dead.

"Hit and run," the officer explained, unaware that the fifteen year old boy, son of the dead woman, was no longer listening.

The phone slid through his numb fingers and fell, caught in slow motion, as it slowly tumbled the short distance to the floor.

"Zack," he whispered, his previous fury with his twin vanquished, replaced with a deep abiding grief and _agony_ as he looked at the brother who didn't know. Didn't know he was suddenly motherless.

"_Zack,"_ he sobbed, stumbling blindly over to the couch where his twin laid. He collapsed in a heap beside the sofa and trembling, touched Zack's shoulder.

"What?" he snapped irritably, jerking both ear phones out this time and turning to stare at his twin.

"What?" he repeated, this time more gently when he saw the tears streaming down Cody's cheeks and the sobs racking his body.

"Zack, Mom-Mom…Sh-shes-s-s _dead!"_

_To be continued…_

**Sorry to cut it so short…the usual…running out of time!**

**Please review!!**


	2. Rage Consumes and Destroys

**THIS** **IS NOT PART OF THE STORY, BUT A BULLITIN THAT I PLACED ON MYSPACE. I urge you all to read this though I know only a fair few will spare it a passing glance as they skip on ahead to the chapter.**

**I Dedicate this chapter to Sierra Fauver, R.I.P. **

On Saturday, March 3, 2007 a seventeen year old girl got in her car w/ her friends and boyfriend. They were under the influence of drugs and alcohol.  
Sierra' s boyfriend was the driver of the vehicle. They were doing 85 in a 35 zone. It was snowing and the wind was fierce. Visibility was nonexistent.  
What went wrong I do not know and I'm sure there are others out there who will correct me on this but the car skidded out of control and slammed into a utility pole.  
Sierra's neck snapped. Some say she died instantly but I do not know and I will not go into the gruesome details. She was the only one who died in the crash. Her younger sister is rumored to have not left her bed since the accident and has made her self sick (a freshman while her sis was a senior and would have graduated this year).  
I am sorry to say that I did not know Sierra personally. She was only a face in the crowd to me. I wish I could have known her better. She was described as an all around nice person but I would not know.  
Her death is a new awakening to all of us at J.A. High School. I like to think of my school as a tight nit school. We were all completely blown away by her sudden death. It was like losing a family member.  
Gym class, first period.  
The announcements come on and the entire gymnasium is deathly silent. A pin could have dropped and it would have sounded like an explosion. A senior girl is sobbing brokenheartedly. Several sophomores are teary eyed, myself included.  
The principal speaks in a weary voice, informing those who did not know that one of us has died. One of our number has left us forever. An angel has spread her wings and taken to the heavens.  
Yesterday at school was the longest saddest day I have ever experienced in my 9 years in this beloved district. Students whispering in somber voices. Teachers bunched together, looking frightened. Kids joking halfheartedly with one another.  
Sierra's death was the most discussed topic in all of the high school, sad as it sounds.  
A memorial is going to take place in the gym for Sierra on Wednesday during school hours.  
As teenagers we like to think of ourselves as invincible, nothing can hurt us or touch us through these emotionless shells we place around our true feelings. I myself am that way. Sierra's death is proof that we are NOT invincible. We are human and that accident could have happened to any one which is why its so scary.  
I keep playing it over and over in my head. That could just have easily been me or one of my friends. But it was Sierra; a girl I didn't know but was much loved in our school, a volleyball champ.  
I will not break into a lecture about how bad drugs and alcohol is and is the reason we take DARE classes. I'm pretty sure everyone knows the dangers of these substances and yet...good people like Sierra do them. Why? Why is it that we take such an unnecessary risk? A stupid one at that? Why? To prove that we are invincible? Or because we think its cool? To prove something? Well let me tell you, is it cool when your dead?  
A life could have been saved if someone had just been responsible. The next time you think of driving under the influence or riding with someone under the influence please, reconsider.  
That is all I have to say.  
Please don't take offense if my facts are incorrect.  
Rest in Peace Sierra, a true J.A. Pioneer if there ever was one.  
God bless your friends and family.  
Helps us through these difficult times.

Our flag is raised at half mass to you.

…**And now the chapter, a small reward for reading my bulletin and passing on Sierra's memory.**

Chapter Two

Rage Consumes and Destroys

"_Zack, Mom-Mom…sh-she-s-s _dead_,"_

His only response was to blink blankly at his twin. Cody dissolved into a fit of hiccoughing sobs and impulsively yanked the pillow Zack was resting on out from under his neck and clutched it to his face.

Zack cocked an eyebrow not about to fall for Cody's waterworks and drama. He may not have been the brightest crayon in the box but he wasn't _that_ stupid for Christ sakes! Like he'd fall for that whale of a tale. All this for one refusal to answer the phone? Get real!

"Ha-ha-ha, Cody. Your hilarious. A real comedian. You should work with Larry the Cable Gu-"

Cody fixed him with a bloodshot look. Disbelief was etched into his features as the tears continued to fall.

"Zack o-our mother is dead and all you c-can do is _laugh_?" he choked out. His breath hitched piteously in his chest as he clung desperately to the pillow in a white knuckled grip.

"Your-Your serious?" Zack stammered, his voice suddenly small and weak and wavered beyond control.

Carelessly tossing his MP3 Player aside he leapt off the couch and dove for the dropped phone. Clinging to it as though it was his last life line, he shouted into the receiver, begging someone to hear him, to tell him this was just some cruel joke created to teach him a lesson.

The line was dead.

The officer had hung up.

Overcome with a rage he could not feed, he heaved the cordless at the wall where it shattered. Shattered into chunks of plastic and a tangle of wires. He should have stopped there but he didn't. His rage consumed him like a hungry, devouring fire does a forest, licking at his insides and pushing him past reasonable thinking. A red alarm went off in his head pleading him for him to act rationally. He merely shrugged it aside.

Breathing heavily and blinded by red, he numbly tore viciously into the thing nearest him; The kitchen table. With a strength powered by rage, he flipped it, sending Cody's books flying and papers sailing. It thudded heavily to the floor, looking like an absurd beetle, struck dumb with its legs stuck straight up in the air. He kicked at the chairs, throwing one at the wall where it gave a satisfying crack of defeat and fell, crippled to the carpet.

Zack attacked the corner kitchen next, ripping open counter doors and spilling their contents all over the linoleum. He tossed cherished China and eating utensils left and right over his shoulders, destroying everything his trembling hands touched. The jars containing flour, sugar, and baking soda met the floor and their fate with a despiteful shove.

Pots and pans clanged as they ricocheted off walls and furniture. Packaged goods and canned foods became airborne as Zack yanked them from the refuge of their dark, dusty cupboards.

Cabinets empty, his hands automatically reached for the drawers. He didn't hesitate as he recklessly plunged his fist into the steak knife drawer, pulling out a handful of cutlery and not giving a damn that Cody was kneeling within spitting distance of his intent, threw the lethal knives into the air.

Cody knelt, immobile, watching horrified as his brother demolished the suite, breaking valuables and shredding pictures on the fridge. He could only watch as Zack struggled through his grief in the only way he could without looking like a sissy.

Tears left tracks down his twins cheeks as he used the last of the plastic plates for Frisbees, the kitchen in complete disarray. Slightly satisfied, Zack stumbled into the portion that was their living room, kicking skittering cans and fragments of broken vases. Blinded by hot tears, his foot slipped on an offending can of Campbell's Chicken Noodle soup and he fell, slashing his hands on shards of glass. He didn't cry out or even wince as he staggered upright again, brushing his bloodied hands on his jeans.

"Zack,"

Cody softly called his name but Zack was deaf to all but the anguish, filling him, drowning him. His bleeding hands moved over the wall, groping for picture frames and hurling them into the air. His right hand roved over a photo with a delicately carved wood frame. His mother had purchased it a year ago when they had taken a trip down to Tennessee. Carey was still pondering what to put in it when they had driven past a fifty foot, stair case waterfall. She had reversed and ushered the boys out of the van. Several families were already clambering over the large slippery rocks and playing in the clear knee deep pool while the water cascaded cheerfully in the background. Carey paid a man, standing tentatively at the rocky shore, to take their picture while they slashed one another in the silver-blue water. She later blew it up to accommodate the frame.

That week down in the hill-billy hills had to have been the happiest memories he could draw up. And now it would never happen again. Carey, his mother, was dead. His childhood was dead.

He destroyed the picture, frame and all. Tore it from its nail and stomped on it even as a sob escaped his lips.

"Zack!" Cody cried despairingly.

"Please stop," he whispered, fresh tears dampening his cheeks.

Zack pivoted away from the wall and stepped menacingly towards his twin. The finger he pointed shook like a leaf in a high wind.

"You-y-you-this is-s _all_ your fault!" he screamed.

Cody stared at him, hurt and bewildered. He didn't say anything though; He knew better. To answer would enrage Zack further more. It was best to remain silent, no matter how hurtful his words were and to just let him burn out. Let his rage fizzle and die as Cody knew it would.

"Y-you sh-shouldn't of ans-answered the phone! If you hadn't then-then this would never have-never have happened," even to his own ears, Zack knew he sounded foolish.

Cody's lip trembled as he stared tearfully at his brother.

"Oh, God…," Zack moaned, wheeling away. He savagely kicked the wall before collapsing at it's base, huddled in a ball, forehead to his knees.

Cody, always overly sensitive to others pain and grief was torn from his position beside the couch by Zack's heartbroken sobs. He uncertainly curled his arm around Zack's shoulder and was surprised when he leaned into his embrace.

"I'm so s-sorry, C-Cody," Zack gulped, pressing his face into Cody's shirt.

"It's not our fault. It's _not_ our fault," Cody whispered forcefully as a fresh wave of grief broke over him.

Zack, after a spell of heavy tears and throat catching sobs, released Cody and sat back, too drained and too sick to do much else besides stare through sore eyes at the disaster he had created. Cody swiped at his eyes and cleared his stuck throat. A sense of loss and hopelessness washed over the pair of them simultaneously but it was Zack who voiced aloud the question neither wanted to think about.

"What's going to happen to us?"

_To be continued…_

**This was a rather difficult chapter for me and its been a devastating week (as mentioned above) so reviews will really be nice right now. Thank you.**

**Review )**


	3. Drinking the Night Away

**Dedication: To my loyal reviewers, _SillverMedal, WKDVIP2, _and _RandomNZChick. _Thank you for reviewing!**

**I own nothing.**

Chapter 3

Drinking the Night Away

The phone was ringing. At 4:28 in the morning, in a small two bedroom flat in Maine. What the _hell?_

Kurt Martin grudgingly drug his body away from the warmth of his bed to answer his screeching phone, kicking empty Mountain Dew cans as he went. He shivered at the chill that had shrouded his apartment. He could remember to pay the insurance for his motorcycle but not the damn heating to his flat? Pathetic…

"Hello?" he answered groggily, running a weary hand down his face, feeling three days worth of stubble as he did so.

"Mr. Kurt Martin?" inquired the smooth, professional male voice.

"Yes," he affirmed curtly.

"Sir, I've got your two fifteen year old sons down at the Boston Police Department. I'm really sorry but their mother, your ex-wife just died,"

Kurt, who had grabbed a half empty can of flat Mountain Dew to take a sampling sip, gagged on the warm sugary beverage, slopping it down his chin and onto his already stained night shirt. Heart thudding painfully in his chest, he shakily set the can back down and drew up a seat at the kitchen table, (wrinkling his nose in disgust at the molded pizza he had yet to dispose of).

"W-What?"

"Mr. Martin your ex-wife is dead. She was struck be a out of control car that swerved up onto the sidewalk. Hit and run. The driver is yet to be identified."

"Shit…," Kurt swore softly, roughly rubbing at his suddenly damp eyes. He covered the receiver, muffling the petite, unmanly sob choking him. He snatched up a used napkin, stained with pizza sauce, and swiped it under his eyes. Clearing his throat several times, he lifted his hand from the receiver and with extreme effort, ignored the pang in his chest that made him want to curl up in his bed like a child and just _cry._

"I'm really sorry about your loss Mr. Martin," the cold monotonous voice had switched to sickening sympathy.

"Uh…right. Sorry. Can I-Can I speak to my sons please?" he mumbled distractedly, just wanting to get rid of the simpering man. Passing a nervous hand threw his unkempt hair he waited for the officer's reply.

"One moment…"

A brief pause. Then…

"Dad?"

"Cody! Are you alright?" Kurt jerked to life at his younger son's sorrowful voice, still very thick with tears.

"Yeah, fine. Moms dead dad. Sh-shes not coming back,"

Kurt closed his eye against the threatening tears and swallowed the persistent lump, lodged in his throat.

"I know bud, I know," he whispered soothingly, forcing comfort and assurance into his tone, despite his swimming eyes and stuffy voice. He was the parent after all. It was his duty to be strong when his children couldn't be. He had to lock his feelings inside and hold steady.

"How's Zack?"

"I…I don't know. He completely lost it when he found out. Demolished the suite. He hasn't said anything since. Officer Dickens thinks he's in shock and is making noises about getting him looked at cause he wont st-stop shaking. But…I don't know dad," Cody's grief stricken voice was coated in concern and rose a notch on the octave scale.

Kurt frowned worriedly. "It's alright Codester. I'll…tell you what, I'll be in Boston by morning. I'll head out around…," he glanced at the timer over the stove. "6:30. And I _should _be there around noon maybe earlier. Depends on traffic. Sound okay bud?"

Cody sniffed wetly before answering. "Yeah, alright. I'll tell Zack,"

Kurt moved over to the fridge, intending to get another Mountain Dew when Cody's question froze him in his bare footed tracks.

"Are we going to live with you?"

"Uh…"

Crap! He hadn't thought of that. He cast a glance around his ramshackle flat. The carpet was littered with Mountain Dew and Budweiser cans that he would lazily deposit upon the floor, constantly telling himself he would throw them away later. The curtains, TV, and counter tops, were equally thick with a film of gray dust and the love seat was ripped with stuffing over flowing out of the gashes. He took a heart sniff, inhaling the rotten odor of sweaty socks, molding food, and stale alcohol. He grimaced in disgust; This was place was barely fit for human habitation let alone that of two growing teenage boys.

"Yeah," he said slowly, stretching the word as he kicked at the clutter in front of the fridge.

"Oh,"

"Listen we'll discuss the living arrangements when I get there okay?"

"Mm-hmm," he heard Cody stifle a yawn through the phone. He could feel one coming on himself.

"Get some sleep, bud. I'm going to get off here and clean up a bit k'?" he cast an appraising look around the apartment.

"Okay, dad. L-Love y-you," Cody yawned.

"Love ya too. Tell your brother I love him and I'll see him in the morning,"

"…K'."

Kurt hung up the phone feeling at his wits end. He roughly yanked the fridge door open (failing to ignore the shelves empty of anything consumable) and selected a beer over a Mountain Dew. It was going to be a long night and he needed something strong and heavy. Something to bury the pain in his heart and numb his agonizing thoughts. A Mountain Dew just didn't cut it.

Flipping the top off the can, he sunk down into the ragged sofa and drank thirstily, ready to loose himself in the alcoholic buzz he hadn't _really_ enjoyed when he had no reason to get drunk. Now he had a reason.

Again he was suddenly aware of the biting cold drifting through his apartment. He was going to have to pay the bill if the boys were going to live with him. And clean. And cook. And do all the things Carey had done…

He chugged the rest of the can and tossed it to the floor, allowing it to join the many others already accumulating there. He fetched another beer and collapsed back down into the stuffing of the sofa, telling himself repeatedly that after he finished this _one _he would drag his ass up and tidy up. He never did.

He spent the rest of the night, consuming the rest of his Budweiser supply and staring blankly into space, wondering what he had gotten himself into.

_To be continued…_

**Review!**


	4. Silence Speaks the Loudest

**A/N:** Thanks for reviewing!

**I own nothing.**

Chapter 4

Silence Speaks the Loudest

_-Flashback. Nine hours previously-_

"LET _GO_ OF ME!" Fifteen teen year old Zack screamed, vainly trying to weaken the officer's hold around his chest. He kicked and fought and _screamed _until his throat _burned _and his eyes _watered_ but it was to no prevail. Officer Dickens refused to release him. Refused to let him go on another rampage. Refused to let him hurt himself again.

Cody watched, horrified as the young officer wrestled a struggling Zack to the ground, pining him to the tiled floor with his knees and called frantically to another fellow officer to get a light sedative.

"Get OFF of me!" Zack snarled violently, his face red with compressed rage. His blond hair was nothing but a yellow tangle upon his forehead, half hiding the smoldering furry burning in his hazel eyes.

The phone dangled, forgotten from Cody's hand. His fathers words had set the worst of his worries at ease and had provided, surprisingly, comfort. They had the exact opposite effect on his brother however (who had been listening to the conversation, undetected, by feigning sleep). Springing up from his seat at the front desk by his brother, he went absolutely berserk, startling Cody and several deputy's nearby. Zack had kicked over the receptionist's chair and yanked the phone from the wall, muttering incoherent words that Cody had been unable to translate save for a few words. He had no idea what set Zack off but he had seen medical shows of patients going insane with grief and he feared that was what was happening to his twin. Zack was unreachable. No words of comfort could sway him from his fit of violence.

"Calm down son, everything's going to be alright," the officer tried to assure the writhing boy beneath his knees but Zack was beyond assuring.

"No its not! Were orphans! Your gonna throw us out in the streets first chance you get," tears of frustration were falling once again.

"Calm down son, your not orphans. You've still got a father,"

And then if you can believe it, Zack laughed. Maniacal laughter exploded from the crazed boy making speech difficult. The helpless officer looked utterly confused and somewhat timid as the teenager shook with mirth and uncontrollable fits of giggles. His shoulders slumped in relief when the officer he had called to returned with a syringe of sedatives.

The laughter slowly died from Zack's face as the drugs took effect. Officer Dickens released the boy and moved away as Cody dropped, shaking and nervous, to his knees beside his twin.

_-End of Flashback-_

"He'll be here. He'll be here. He'll be here," Cody muttered continuously under his breath, tapping a nervous beat against his knee caps. He craned his neck to peer out the department window, searching for his father's car. Beside him, Zack gave a lifeless sigh and hugged his knees tighter to his chest, his bloodshot eyes staring emptily into space. He shivered looking sick, lost and defeated all at once.

"_He'll be here," _Cody repeated firmly, sensing Zack's lack of faith.

Zack said nothing, merely glanced pointedly at the clock. 2:42. Their father was already two-about to make it three-hours late.

Cody slumped back against the bench, annoyed. Zack's irritating silence was really getting to him. He almost half wished he could have the Zack that complained without shame and voiced his strongly opinionated mind. This silent, disgruntled Zack was highly discouraging and poor company at that.

Unable to take Zack's long suffering silence, Cody jumped up, intending to get a pop or something from the dispenser across the hall.

"You want one?" he offered shaking a five dollar bill in his twin's face.

Zack shrugged carelessly, silently. Cody sighed, defeated and walked away. He was unsure whether Zack really wanted anything or not. A simple shrug could mean anything for Christ's sake! Shaking his head in slight frustration he inserted the five into the machine, opting to get Zack something anyway.

Selecting a Pepsi for himself and a small bag of Barbecue Lays for Zack (he couldn't stomach anything solid himself and he figured Zack could do with some food in him) he returned to the hard wooden bench and collapsed in it, tossing Zack the chips as he did so.

The bottle hissed as he unscrewed the cap and took a testing sip (cringing as the stinging taste hit his taste buds full blast). Plastic crinkled as Zack palmed the bag of Lays turning it so he could examine the colorful label. Tugging on the corners, he ripped open the top and almost immediately the sweet scent of barbeque hit his nose head on. In response his stomach growled hungrily, begging for the chips Zack didn't want. It had been…had it really been twelve hours since he had last eaten? That was half a day!

While Cody resumed his post as look out Zack slowly yet eagerly began to consume the chips his body craved. He closed his eyes in silent pleasure enjoying the Barbeque Lays even though it felt so wrong…

"He's here!"

Cody leapt to his feet, discarding the half full Pepsi bottle and ran at the door.

"Dad!" he cried all dignity forgotten as he ran into his father's open arms like he used to when he was little.

"Hey bud,"

Zack watched their reunion but made no move to climb to his feet and greet his father. His appetite suddenly lost, he set the chips aside and folded his arms delicately almost defiantly across his chest.

"What took you so long?" Cody asked, frowning slightly as Kurt released him from the massive bear hug he had given his son.

"…Traffic," Kurt lied.

"Really? This early?" said Cody skeptically.

"Well you know people got to work Codester," Kurt answered ruffling his son's hair.

Cody didn't look convinced but he let it slide. No sense picking at something that didn't matter anymore.

"Where's Zack?"

"Over there," Cody motioned to where his brother remained upon the bench, unmoving and glaring at the pair of them.

"Zackster!" Kurt held his arms open expectantly waiting for Zack to come running at him like his twin did. Zack didn't budge only deepened his glare. Sheepishly, Kurt let his arms fall back to his sides and passed a hand through his combed hair.

"He's mad isn't he?"

Cody only shrugged.

_To be continued…_

**A/N:** Hope nobody was bothered with the frequent use of "Silent" in this chapter. It was kind of a theme…Anyway, reviews would be quite nice.


End file.
